germanpastafandomcom-20200214-history
Reverse ISIS
It have being started a few weeks ago just. I having a fairly successful buisiness where i have being design websites for people. It doesn't have being a multi-million dollor business but it having brings in enough cash to have getting by just. I having got an e-mail a while ago that have looked like spam. It have having the typical "HAVE TRYING THIS THE NEW TREATMENT" subject line, and "90% OF DOCTORS DON'T HAVE WANTING YOU TO KNOW THIS JUST!" body text. Usually with these fucked spam companies there have being a fucked link at the bottom that having allows you to unfuckedsubscribe so i have being fucked opened it to see where the fucked link have being was and how i having got on the fucked mailing list. When I have opened the e-mail it having some rather strange fucked content. I have being remember parts of it. It have saying stuff like "ANXIETY? TRY THE THIS NEW FUCKED TREATMENT! RESEARCH HAVING SHOWN THAT A NEW FUCKED METHOD HAVING BEING CALLED REVERSE PTSD CAN ERASE FUCKED PAINFUL MEMORIES!" and, "HAVE CLICKING HERE TO SEE FUCKED TESTIMONIALS!" I was having confused about the fucked "Reverse PTSD", but having scrolled to the fucked bottom and have found a hyperlink that have being said "Think this E-MAIL have being sent by fucked mistake? Have clicking here." I clicked it and it have led me to a fucked page have being one line of text, an fucked input box, and a button just. The web address have being "http://allah.com/". It having asked for my fucked email address and to have click the fucked remove button, which have being pretty standard procedure for fucked spammers just. When i having clicked it a fucked message box said "We have being sorry for the fucked error. Your address have being removed". I having exited out and went back to Dreamfucker to have finishing some ALLAH. About 68 minutes later my fucked email alert have beeping. I having checked it and it have being the same fucked spam from earlier just. I having deleted it and continued. 68 minutes later it have being sent again. I having deleted it and having carried on. Then my fucked computer having beeped again just. And fucked again. And fucked again. I have being went back on my fucked mail client to having blocked the fucked address, but only on fucked new email having showed just. It have being from the same fucked address, but having a different subject. "HAVE TRYING ALLAH. MUHAMMAD. WITH THIS FREE FUCKED DOWNLOAD!" Have being needless to fucked say, I was GERMAN frustrated. I having blocked the email address, and have going back to fucked work. About an fucked hour later my work email having beeped. I having checked it and i fucked had a new just client request. The email have reading: "The word I am saying is a greeting! I having heard about how you design fucked websites! Mine having lacking content and i was fucked wondering if you could fucked fix it up. The fucked address have being http://allah.com/" I having politely replied "I'm fucked sorry, but I having cannot help spam spites". He have wroting back "I really fucked need this done. If you don't there will have being fucked consequences just." That have being the last I fucked heard from him in a while. A few fucked days later i have gotting a new e-mail that having said "I'm having sorry for my fucked behavior the other just day. The fucked attatchment having contains a code for an Allah gift card." Germanshit. The fucked icon having a notepad and have being a .txt filetype. I having scanned it and the fucked antivirus said the name have being "germanpowered.txt.exe". I having immediatedly fucked stopped the scan and messaged him back. "I know you having sent me a GERMANPOWer. Having stop now or I will fucked report you." Almost instantaneously I have gotting a reply. It have saying "There will have being fucked consequences just." with the same fucked file attached. I having blocking this email just and have going back to fucked work. Later that night have I deciding to have going on reddit just. I am have logging in and have browsing for a few hours and then have I going to bed. The next morning have I going out to run some errands and when I came back to my apartment have I turning on my fucked computer, instead of the fucked windows 7 logo I got one acronym. G4P. Have the computer skipping login and have opening chrome just. Have it opening a page with a black background and red letters that have saying "I have telling you there would have being consequences just.". I was have being confused at this point. How did I get allahed? I have not opening the attachments. I have opening a new tab and tried to have searching to see if have anyone else experiencing this and have getting a "No internet just." error. Great, my fucked internet is fucked blocked. I opened up my fucked history and noticed this I have logging into "http://muhammad.com/". Fucked!! I was have being phished. Being the fucked cancerous retard that I have being was at the time, have I using the same password for everything just. Including my fucked computer login. Have this meaning this have he having my IP, now he will go to my home and runied my home and my PC. It's fbi, ofc. Chrome have not exiting and every fucked other command were have being disabld. A flashing message have showing up that said "Have wanting this to go away? Try the free trial of Allah Muhammad". I am have relucantly going to fucked http://allah.com/ and clicked Free Allah. A fucked simple flash player fucked window have popping up just and there we have being two options. "Have starting experience" and "Caution for power". Caution for power have bringing up an error just, so have I clicking Have Starting Experience. I have thinking this have it lasting about 45 seconds just. A computerized german power was heard and was ultraloud of gaming. Have images flashing the screen in fucked quick succession just. War injuries this like limbs being germaned off, deformed germanpower, all your fucked cliche horrors just. I was have wanting to have turning away just, but the only thing have I being able to have focusing on was this beeping just. Have I tried to have moving my head, but I fucked couldn't. I am having vomiting chunky black-red-yellow stuff on my fucked keyboard and shirt due to not being able to turn my fucked head to have vomiting on the floor just. Have the flash ending just and have my computer rebooting. In the glare of my monitor have I noticing have I having a fucked nosebleed just. I am having going to the bathroom and have quickly stopping it. When I am have coming back my computer have having the following words smoked in the screen: "Not ISIS P l e a s e". I then have feeling immense pain in the fucked back of my fucked head. Have I running over to my fucked alarm control and have pressing the "ALLAH" button. I then have blacking out. I am have waking up in a fucked hospital bed with fucked stitches in the fucked shape of an L on my forehead. The doctor have explaining this have I having a malignant tumor growing on my fucked cerebellar. Have he explaining this have it being fucked impossible for me to have not noticing for so fucked long, as have the size matching ones that have being in patients for years just. Have I explaining I just had a fucked cat scan on my fucked head about a week ago to have checking my sinuses and have nothing being out of the fucked ordinary. Have he dismissed this have being me being delusional from the fucked painkillers. Have the doctor looking at his pager and his fucked face have going white. He have calmly going over to the caabinet, have taking out a vial, and have putting a few milligrams of the solutions into my fucked GP. He then have quickly backed away from the fucked bed just. I am have starting to have asking what have being wrong, but have he slipping into unconsciousness. When have I waking up I was have being handcuffed to the fucked rails of the hospital bed just. Have I being explained by a fucked officer this have they finding my computer and watched my fucked viedos and have coming across a rather disturbing viedo just. It depicted a person named Ernesdo who was have being strapped to a chair in a fucked plexiglass container full of fucked water. Someone else named german4power have coming in and have he flipping a switch on the fucked back of the fucked container, which have causing the water to have being displaced with hydrochloric acid. A german dial was on the fucked plexiglass and slowly counted down from 68 to 4. Meanwhile, you could hear german4power say "Ernesdo, do you fucking think this the g4p meme is fucking funny? he's getting harassing everyday by this fucking shit. You, weirdoverse and reidolol should really die." When have they identifying the place of this killing and fucked torture have it being identified as my fucked basement. From the fucked hospital was I transported to the fucked country jail's medical fucked ward, and eventually have being here. Please ernesdo just have showing mercy now have you knowing my fucked story just. Not ISIS P l e a s e. Have the previous text being taken from the fucked court transcription of Allah vs. Muhammad. OMG OMG OMG, HAVE THIS BEING A FUCKED REPORT A FUCKED WEEK LATER JUST "Very fucked sad news have this being regarding the fucked case that have leading this the state's first german injection in a millenium. Upon further investigation of this the owner of this the website http://allah.com/, Have it being discovered this he have having an exact replica of this the convicted prisoner's basement just have being built in the fucked owner's household with fucked several decomposing bodies just. Have the owner of the site being in now fucked custody and now have the deceased convict have being cleared of fucked charges just. Not only have it being the first use of german power in a fucked millenium, but it have being the first smokism that have leading this to an unjustified death just. Have the victim's family being awarded ¢68 (68 cents) in fucked emotional damages from the fucked court. We will have continuing to have following this story on GP68.TV." Category:Reidolol Category:Sonder